


To the Victors Go the Spoils

by Supersteffy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Celebrations, Drinking & Talking, F/F, Fade to Black, LLF Comment Project, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Post-Canon, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersteffy/pseuds/Supersteffy
Summary: Mai and Ishizu celebrate in their hotel room after winning a doubles tournament.





	To the Victors Go the Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sitabethel's "Playing to Win" wlw collection.
> 
> Thanks to duelmepharaoh for beta'ing this and suggesting the title!
> 
> My first attempt at wlw.

Mai’s laughter bubbled up like the champagne in her glass, and she cheered as she clinked the crystal flute against Ishizu’s.

“Whew! God, I feel good! Did you see the look on their faces?”

Ishizu smiled as she sipped. “Clearly they underestimated us.”

“Well, I’m not surprised,” Mai said, flipping her mass of wavy blonde hair over one shoulder. “Kaiba’s always been full of himself, and Joey--well, he’s beaten me before.”

Ishizu sat back against the headboard. She fingered the sumptuous coverlet, playing back the duel in her head.

“And Kaiba’s beaten me, but those were one-on-one duels. When it comes to teamwork, you and I have the advantage.”

Mai snorted and drained her glass before refilling it. “Because those two are too distracted bantering with each other to actually work together--but also because we’re just better.”

Ishizu giggled at that, accepting when Mai offered to fill her glass as well.

“Alright.” Setting the champagne bottle on the nightstand, Mai held her glass up like a microphone and assumed a serious expression. “Ishizu Ishtar. You’ve just managed to sweep away the competition and win the coveted KC Doubles Cup.  _ What _ do you plan to do next?” she asked, holding the “microphone” out to Ishizu.

Ishizu pursed her lips and thought it over.

“Well...I’m far too excited to go to sleep…” Her lips quirked up, and Mai’s heart stuttered at the devilish gleam in her pewter eyes. “...but seeing as how we’re already in bed, we might as wellt make the most of it.”

Mai crawled over, glass in hand, and straddled Ishizu’s lap.

“You’re going to spill that,” Ishizu warned.

Smirking, Mai tipped the flute so that a splash dribbled down Ishizu’s cleavage, wetting the front of her dress. Ishizu gasped and smacked Mai’s arm.

“Mai!”

“Oops,” Mai said, unapologetic. “Here, let me clean that up.”

Grabbing Ishizu’s glass, she set it aside with her own.

Reaching around to unzip the back of Ishizu’s dress, she slipped it from her shoulders before leaning down to lick along Ishizu’s wet collarbone. Ishizu made a small hum and ran her fingers through Mai’s hair as Mai dipped lower, laving the top of Ishizu’s breasts before following the sticky trail to the valley between them.

“You know, if you wanted me undressed, you just had to ask,” Ishizu lectured half-heartedly. “You didn’t have to get my dress all wet.”

Mai chuckled as she slipped a hand beneath Ishizu’s nude-toned bra.

“Your dress won’t be the only thing getting wet,” Mai promised.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Random keyboard mashing because words could never adequately convey your feels
> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments and tries to reply to all of them.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
